JUST ONE WEEK
by ladychickcrane
Summary: Just a little story about a girl and a shrink.... it´s a bad one and my english is horrible....so be careful!


Disclaimer: non of the characters are mine!!!! I just took them for this story, so please don´t hang me at the next tree!!!! Ist a bloody bad story, okay? Don´t try to sue me because of my bad english, my laywer is really good!!! Just one week...  
  
Friday: I met him at the studio, he looked quiet gentle and very handsome. I recognized later that he was the famous Dr. Crane... Saturday: I longing to see Crane again, I call him Frasier in my dreams, but I did not spoke a word to him till yet! I know a girl now, her name is Daphne, she is the physio of his father as I know...maybe she is the way to his heart!  
  
Sunday: Met Daph again. She hate it that I call her like that but I love this nick! I always think about Frasier, I start to call him Fras, he is in my dreams....can´t remember his face now...  
  
Daph called me!!!! She invited me to Dr. Cranes home tomorrow, I will be with HIM in HIS bloody home!!!! What shall I wear, how to dress????  
  
Monday: I bought almost ten frocks!!!! I will try to wear the best of, I will look adorable, he will fall for me at the first sight...as I did! I think I will wear the short skirt with my beloved t-shirt...that must be enough, I will not look overdressed! It was stupid to buy all this clothes, I will wear non of them....  
  
The cap arrived, I have to hurry, I think I will be a little late, but that means a good first welcome to me. I hope Frasier will open the door to me...but it would be good to see Daphs face, my nerves are blank....  
  
Okay, that was it. His door. I knocked twice but no one opend to me...I thought about going home but then Daph stands right before me! She looked very sweet and I hoped that Dr. Crane wouldn´t think the same. She let me in and introduced me to the people inside. Frasiers father is a really funny guy, I like him much! And his dog is adorable, I always loved dogs and this one is the dog od dogs, such a cute thing! After that Daph introduced me to Niles Crane, he is also a doctor, quiet funny, two doctors in one family, thats cool. I think Niles is in love to Daph, but she is a little blind, she did not recognized but I could see it, he was soooo nervous standing next to her. He would pretty good to her, she should recognize, he is cute but I wished he would stop telling about his girlfriend or wife or whatever she is...how should Daph love him if he always talks about an other girl! There where some other people, but I didn´t memorize their names, they did not interesst me much! At least Daphne took my hand and introduced me to Dr. Crane himself, I could say no word, I think my head was really empty in that moment, I blushed in the wrong situation, but Fras said just a friendly hi and then he talked to the other guests...I liked to die!  
  
I ate some cakes and drunk to much, but my heart felt so sad that I couldn´t stop...no one mentioned so it was unimportant! I was really bloody drunk later that evening at as Dr. Crane sat down next to me on the couch I didn´t think about. He talked to his dad, but Martin left soon and at the end of the day, just Niles, Dr. Crane and Daph and me of course sat around. I drunk more vodka and my stomache feeled a little bit sick but what should I do! I think Daph was drunken too, she looked at Niles with an expression I didn´t saw at her before...maybe that was the moment she falls for him, that made me happy! I don´t know why, but some minutes later Dr. Crane and me were alone, I think Daph and Niles did a walk, but maybe they just went to bed...to Daphnes bed! Crane talked to me and I tried to look very clever but I felt so tired that I must have looked really stupid! But he drunk much too, so it wasn´t pretty heavy! I don´t know how late it was but Frasier said he would like to bring me home, I said yes and so we took the elevator to his car. I felt very sleepy but nervous at the same time as I sat in the car, we did not talk much but Frasier kissed me as we said goodbye at my door!!! Just on the cheek but a kiss is a kiss! We have a date for tomorrow...it´s not a real date, he just invited me to the studio, he don´t know that I be there nearly every day! I can still feel his kiss....  
  
Tuesday: I looked really pretty today! And Dr. Crane recognized and said some lovely things about my outfit. He showed me the studio and introduce to some of the moderators but I wasn´t very interested, I know them all from my jobs there! It was interessting to sit in the studio and to look at him while doing his job, hes got really pretty hands...hands are important to me and his hands are nearly perfect! We went to lunch and he bought me a big hamburger, that was so cute, no men did this before...I think he was a little surprised that I ate it so fast but it was such a great burger! We divided one big coke and he was a little bit shy, but he recognized my legs, that made me proud. We will see on Thursday again!  
  
Wednesday: I think I can´t wait till the next day!!!!!! I need to see him, my heart longs for him, I miss him....I will do a surprise visit this evening, champaign and me - he will not let me go!!!!  
  
He wasn´t alone but very happy to see me, he looked a little bit strange at me but he was as cute as always. His father didn´t stay for long, he went to a bar or restaurant and Daph wasn´t at home, I think she stayed with Niles ... I should call her tomorrow. We drunk the champaign but it wasn´t a good one, we laught very much about my bad choice. As Martin came back home we were soooo drunken and laughed all the time, he thought we must be crazy! He decided to take a taxi to Niles, I am not sure that he would be very happy about this disturbing!  
  
It was after midnight, he kissed me at the balcony, and that was not a gentle kiss, that was pure passion... I love such kisses! He stopped and loked at me like a shy boy but there was such a strange feeling inside of me, so I kissed him back. So he pressed me at the next wall and it went so hot! His kisses where the best I ever get and his wonderful hands layed all on my body ...  
  
Thursday: I woke up in Frasiers bed and it was a good feeling laying next to him. He looked soooo lovely!!!! I met Daphne and Martin in the living room, Daph never looked so beautiful before, she talked much about Niles and Martin was so tired that he slept at the table....we had a very nice breakfast together...tomorrow will will invite Niles too... 


End file.
